


One Wish

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

"If you could get a wish fulfilled to go anywhere back in time or place where would that be?" Orlando suddenly asked Viggo.

They where resting in the bed after making love. Viggo's chest slowly rose and fell with the exertion from the younger man's animal lust.

Several minutes went by as Viggo thought about what to say. Finally he responed, "The prairie."

Orlando's eyes narrowed at the response. "The prairie, why?"

"I would love to really experience the time when the Indians had their lives free. They lived for what they had, and what they believed in. It has always interested me."

"So you would really want to go back in time and live there?"

"Yes." Viggo nodded, totally sure it was what he would want to.


End file.
